starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Plenary Exemplar
The Plenary Exemplar is one of the four great empires that make up the Imperial Congress, and claims the south west quadrant under the Enforced Order Treaty agreement. The Hrexxin race built the Exemplar from the ground up and still compose the majority of the Exemplar, but they have some immigration into their government. Most non-Hrexxin, however, find the Hrexxin way of dealing in politics both confusing and counter intuitive, so it is very seldom that a non-Hrexxin becomes much more that a citizen within the Exemplar. Power structure The Exemplar is a oligarchy in most aspects, ruled by a small council of Hrexxin who decide all things about the government and military. This council has no official name, and, while not expressly secret, they make no effort to include the general public in their functions or the choices they make. The council does not consider itself answerable to the public, thus any information given is from graciousness as opposed to obligation. The Hrexxin who holds the title of Potentate is the figure head of the council. He is called the ruler of the Exemplar, even though he has no more individual power than the other council members. Ask any Exemplar member who is the head of the government, and they will give the Potentate's name. Often times, the Potentate will actually be the most insignificant member of the council, but will be selected for the position for political or public relations reasons. The organization is very top down, with the council possessing ultimate control and passing down duties and assignments to all manner of lieutenants, reagents, and other servitors. Policy and Practices The Exemplar as a general rule prefer to be left alone by the other galactic powers, left alone to tend to their own research. They are much less expansionists than most species, and while they do seek out new places to inhabit from time to time, they are not keen to start wars over territory most of the time. They will, however, zealously defend anything that is already theirs. One notable exception to this rule has been the star system of Aprix Turus, which, as the Higher Order divided the galaxy amongst the four great Empires, fell outside of the Exemplar's control. This does not sit well with the Exemplar, and for the past twenty years, they have been trying to find a way to include Aprix Turus in their holdings. So far, without success. Hrexxin in general, and the Exemplar in particular, have a strong sense of justice, and they do not like to see crime go unpunished. As such, they devote a lot of resources to the investigation and prosecution of criminals. This marks Hrexxin territory as rather unsafe for long term criminals. However, as most criminals will admit, the greater the risk, usually the greater the profit. Many pieces of Hrexxin technology especially sell for high amounts of money elsewhere in the galaxy. Technology The Exemplar uses the biomechanical technology developed by the Hrexxin, only on a larger scale. While they have not yet been successful in engineering a completely biomechanical ship, most of their ships have biomech components and neural interface links, allowing for precise control of ship functions. The primary armament in the Exemplar navy is what has been affectionately dubbed the "slag" cannon by the rest of the galaxy. Called the Timusi cannon by Hrexxin, the cannon shoots a tiny metal projectile which is used as a coalescence point for superheated and energized gases. The weapon is extremely effective at short range, being able to reduce most armor into little more than melted masses. It has a decent long range as well, but, the energy dissipates, and by the time it's traveled about 100 miles through space, most of its energy will be lost. Category:Nowhere Bound Universe